Problem: Let \[f(x) = \left\{
\begin{array}{cl}
\frac{x}{21} & \text{ if }x\text{ is a multiple of 3 and 7}, \\
3x & \text{ if }x\text{ is only a multiple of 7}, \\
7x & \text{ if }x\text{ is only a multiple of 3}, \\
x+3 & \text{ if }x\text{ is not a multiple of 3 or 7}.
\end{array}
\right.\]If $f^a(x)$ means the function is nested $a$ times (for example, $f^2(x)=f(f(x))$), what is the smallest value of $a$ greater than 1 that satisfies $f(2)=f^a(2)$?
Answer: Since 2 is not a multiple of 3 or 7, $f(2)=2+3=5$ and we want to find an $a$ where $f^a(2)=5$. So, we keep track of how many times we evaluate $f$ of our previous result until we get 5.  \begin{align*}
f(2)&=5\\
f(f(2))&=f(5)=5+3=8 \qquad 5 \text{ is not a multiple of 3 or 7.}\\
f(f(f(2)))&=f(8)=8+3=11 \qquad 8 \text{ is not a multiple of 3 or 7.}\\
f^4(2)&=11+3=14 \qquad 11 \text{ is not a multiple of 3 or 7.}\\
f^5(2)&=3\cdot14=42 \qquad 14 \text{ is a multiple of 7.}\\
f^6(2)&=\frac{42}{21}=2 \qquad 42 \text{ is a multiple of 3 and 7.}\\
f^7(2)&=2+3=5 \qquad 2 \text{ is not a multiple of 3 or 7.}
\end{align*}So the least $a>1$ for which $f^a(2)=f(2)$ is $a=\boxed{7}$.